


【礼尊】狼与少年

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Beast Mode Sex, Bottom Suoh Mikoto, M/M, 兽奸人, 周防尊是宗像礼司命中注定的另一半, 周防本来是性意味上的狼神的祭品, 宗像是大白狼, 本来想写小红帽与大灰狼结果变成了传说故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *宗像是狼，不是兽化，而是他本来就是狼，狼神*周防是小红帽但是和童话故事无关*借鉴了一些关于新娘祭品的传说故事





	【礼尊】狼与少年

村子里住着一个小红帽，大家这么叫他，主要是他的头发是漂亮的红色，当然他也经常穿着带红色兜帽的衣服，说起来算是他的好友草薙出云的兴趣。  
村旁的森林深处还有一群狼住在这里，领头的白狼虽然体型比其它狼要大却体长优美，纯白色的毛发纤尘不染，湛紫色的眼眸像是宝石一般熠熠生辉，威风凛凛地站在高处眺望时宛若神明。  
似乎有这么一种说法，狼是上天派来的使者。  
这里的住民会把狼群当作是圣灵供奉，每年祭祀都要宰杀几只祭祀用的羊。  
村里的猎手从来不会去猎杀狼，狼也不会主动袭击家畜，双方和谐地共存着。  
祭祀时也会有献上少女的说法，这还是源自于古老的传说，传说中的狼神原本是想要咬死所有村民，然而村中一位少女和狼的眼神对视后突然通晓了狼的语言，从而嫁给头狼平息了狼神的怒火。  
往后每年祭祀都会沿袭这一传统，只是关于献祭给狼神的少女却又必须要满足条件才可，必须是红发金瞳的纯洁之身，如果条件不满足，狼群会把少女送回家，作为惩罚，这家的家畜会少一只。  
可是对于大多黑发黑瞳的村民来说，红发金瞳实在是太过稀少。  
况且，这次村子里出生的红发金瞳并不是女孩。  
周防尊背着猎枪去森林里猎兔子，草薙总是跟他说他的红头发太过显眼，能不外出就不要外出，村子里长久都没法为狼群献上红发金瞳的少女，谁知道那些固执的长老会不会死马当活马医把周防献给那群狼。  
周防才不会害怕那种情况，不如说他一直很想试试猎杀一头狼会是什么感觉，狼群在这里被当做神明，渎神的感觉似乎也不错。  
雪后的天气还有些微冷，周防是不怕冷的体质所以也没穿很多，森林里太过静谧即使只是一点细小的动静也能听得很清楚。  
捕猎需要格外有耐心，凭借着经验很快找到了雪地上留下的兔子脚印，顺着脚印追过去突然后背一凉，周防快速端起猎枪对准让自己感觉不快的视线。  
他看到了一头狼。  
那只狼通体有着纯白色的毛发，站在地形相对很高的崖上，冷风吹拂起在阳光下散发出神圣光辉的毛。  
狼的视力很好，它已经察觉到了来自这名人类的杀气，却只是用威严的眼神瞪着他。  
周防感觉自己心跳地有点快，他还是第一次遇见狼，况且这只看起来像是只头狼。挺赚的，他有些兴奋，食指缓缓压上扳机。  
随着白狼的跃起，它脚下的雪迸裂开来，打偏了。周防知道那头狼朝自己过来了压紧兜帽快速原路返回。  
森林里的路径复杂，且一不小心就可能会迷路，周防完全是凭借着自己的直觉去选择往哪里跑，不如说他现在根本就不想回到村子里，反而是想猎杀这头狼。  
白狼轻轻松松地追了上来，它的速度与反应能力有些可怕，目测和这个人类的距离差不多一跃而起朝他扑了上去。  
周防转身举起猎枪刚好卡进白狼张开的口中，然而白狼的体型和体重都超过了他的想象，周防被它扑倒在雪地上。  
白狼的咬合力也很恐怖，周防确认自己听到了猎枪被咬出裂痕的声音，从狼嘴里流出的唾液差点滴到他身上，粗重又灼热的喘息喷在周防脸上。  
兜帽因为重力的关系松松垮垮地掉了下来，露出了扎眼的红色头发，白狼明显怔住了嘴巴有些松动，而周防抓住这个空隙抽回猎枪用枪托狠狠地戳进白狼的嘴里。  
白狼发出一声哀嚎，周防知道，狼尖利的牙齿是它们的武器，也是地位的象征，刚才那一下搞不好敲掉了它几颗犬牙，失去了有利武器对它可是前所未有的打击。  
白狼的嘴里淌着血，殷红色的液体滴落到雪地上显得格外刺眼。湛紫色的眼眸盛满怒意却又强忍着不去攻击对方，周防端着枪威胁着它，一人一狼在此对峙起来。  
这个人类是红发金瞳。白狼眯起眼睛盯着他看了好久，等新的牙齿从牙龈中重新长出也是个艰难又痛苦的过程，好在他们互相瞪着对方谁也不敢轻举妄动给了白狼足够的时间长好牙齿。  
白狼后退了一步，周防立刻开枪警告它别乱动，子弹打中白狼前脚边的雪地溅起些雪花。  
白狼今天不过像往常一样出来巡视自己的领地，和这个莽撞的人类起冲突根本不在它的计划中，前几代首领和人类这个族群相互包容共存了下来，它也希望能一直这样下去，况且它也早就已经把人类当作是自己领地的一份子。  
然而这个莽撞的人类竟然敢捕杀自己，他是疯子吗？白狼知晓在它之前的狼群首领在人类那里取得了怎样的地位，从而对眼前这个似乎把自己沦为和猎物地位一般无二的人类感到不悦。  
但他是红发金瞳。  
历代的狼群首领只会和红发金瞳的人类交配，但是它们明白，人与狼是无法孕育生命的，所以头狼从来留不下后代，首领都是由狼群中最优秀的狼胜任。尽管白狼自己也对和人类交配这件事存有疑惑，它一向遵守规定，规定如此那么自有它的道理，况且几百年来人类与狼群都这么相处下来了。所以每年都坦然地接受着供奉，只是迟迟见不到人类送来红发金瞳的少女。  
都是红发金瞳，男人也没关系。白狼并不介意人类的性别，不如说，连和人类交配都能接受，那么性别又如何？  
只是眼下还是先从他手底下活命再说吧。这个野蛮的人类下手还真狠，新长出来的牙齿仍旧隐隐作痛，毕竟是被那么猛烈地撞击过后整个牙齿从根部断裂。  
周防尊觉得自己今天就能猎到一头狼了，还是头狼，它那身纯白色的毛皮可以剥下来送给妹妹安娜，身上的肉就交给草薙去做一锅美味的料理好了。鎏金色的眼眸里散发出腾腾的杀气，只要他瞄准这头野兽的头就可以大功告成了。  
可是对方那双湛紫色的眸子让他觉得紧张，视线仿佛寒冷的刀刃抵上自己的咽喉，周防吃力地咽了咽口水，似乎下一秒狼会在自己扣下扳机之前咬断自己的喉咙。  
这可真是太新奇了。周防猎过兔子，猎过鹿，不如说这片森林可以猎杀的基本上不是兔子就是鹿，他还从来没猎过猛兽之类的猎物，更别说根本不允许被猎杀的狼。  
当然他也并不知道猎杀整个村子敬为神灵的存在会受到什么样的惩罚。  
猎人并不是只有周防，可是他太过专注于眼前这头漂亮的狼完全没注意耳边呼啸过的子弹。  
白狼听到枪声才惊觉还有另一波猎人，一名成年男子气急败坏地冲出来将周防制服在地：“你这家伙！你疯了吗！那可是狼神！”  
白狼得了空隙快速销匿身影，周防的猎枪被另一名猎人夺走，被压制在雪地上只能眼睁睁看着白狼离去消失，内心不悦到了极点。  
触怒神灵的少年被年长的猎人们带回村落听由处置。  
周防两手被绑在身后被迫低头跪在长老们面前，左边的长老气急败坏地谴责他：“那可是我们的守护神！你怎么能猎杀狼神啊！”  
他也没反驳，毕竟他的确想象了一下杀掉那匹狼的光景。  
右边的长老则说着于此关系不太大的事情：“我早就说过，我们一直准备不出少女献祭给狼神，狼神迟早会动怒，刚巧周防就是红发金瞳，不如就把他献祭给狼神吧。”  
“你在开什么玩笑？这小子刚才还想杀害我们的守护神！他想引起祸事毁了我们这个村子！他可是祸害！怎么能交给狼神呢！”  
“那你说红发金瞳的少女之事该怎么办？”  
“那件事跟这件事有什么关系！”  
周防听他们吵来吵去觉得无聊，中间的长老刚才一直摸着自己的胡子没有说话，现在才摊开手：“你们冷静一点，周防我问你，你对狼神真心存有不敬吗？”  
“哼……”周防扬起唇嗤笑一声。“那不过就是匹个头大点的狼，如果不是有人干涉我就把你们的神带来给你们看看了。”  
“你……！”左边的长老脸色铁青。“周防尊内心毫无敬神畏神之意！他是异端！异端！”  
右侧的长老神色复杂，声音也小了下去：“我想还是可以通过把他献祭给神明来平息神怒……”  
“异端怎么能允许他接触我们的守护神呢！异端就应该被审判！应该烧死他！”  
坐于中间的长老叹了口气：“周防尊，你听见了？”  
周防抬头望着这群人眼底里丝毫害怕的情绪都没有：“我听见了。”  
鎏金色的眼眸看到屋外围观的人群中草薙出云和妹妹安娜担忧的神色时还是闪过了一丝迟疑，不过他并不认为自己的行为有什么问题，想把狼当作守护神供奉起来是他们的事，周防根本不相信神灵的存在，不如说，就算有神他也想猎杀一次看看。  
周防被关在村子里已经废弃的地下空洞里，整个地洞只有五米高的地方有个小小的孔，隐约能听见草薙和安娜的声音，不过很小，况且位置太高了，周防根本看不见他们。  
对话有些徒劳，也有些累。不过明天周防就要被烧死了，草薙想要苦口婆心地劝他可是又了解他根本听不进去，最后只好把和安娜一起做的饭团用叶子包好从缝隙中扔下去。  
周防也不知道跟他们说些什么一直保持着沉默，离别的话未免太伤感，周防不想让他们难过。  
半夜，月色正明，村子里听到了远处的狼嗥，一声比一声接近。负责打更的老者以为只是狼群半夜围猎没太在意，没成想从森林里跑出了一大群狼，它们从山坡上顺势而下，夜色下的野兽眼眸闪着寒光仿佛鬼神。  
家畜们感受到了威胁都发疯般地哀嚎起来，有的甚至拼命地撞着围栏想要逃命，村里的人都被吵醒出来观看，看到狼群这阵势顿时害怕地禁闭起门户，嘴里念叨着狼神震怒了。  
狼群迅速地进入村落中，看似可怕然而一只家畜都没有伤害，只是贴着地面嗅来嗅去似乎在找着什么。  
周防听到外面闹哄哄的，不过他并不知道发生了什么，翻了个身打算继续睡却感受到了与白天似曾相识的寒意。  
猛地起身，在空旷的洞穴里听到了野兽嗅闻气味的声音，随后听见了墙体出现裂缝的声音，周防想要知道到底发生了什么本想贴上去听清楚结果墙体突然倒塌，幸好他及时后退才没有被砸伤，不过也够狼狈的。周防跌坐在地上，看到裂掉的墙壁处，一匹纯白色的狼站立在瓦砾上，夜色中，如同神祇。  
如果真的有神灵，那么大概就是这个样子的吧。周防尊眼看着它洁白无垢的爪子踩着瓦砾朝自己走过来。  
白狼脸贴了过来，周防完全忘记了白天他们还在互相敌对。  
狼的爪子踩上他的前胸，从狼的嘴里探出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔周防的脸，粗大的尾巴缓慢地摇了摇。  
周防还在诧异间嘴唇一阵湿热，从野兽鼻息间喷洒出灼热的呼吸，下意识想推开它却被白狼以重量压倒。  
“喂……你……”周防并不喜欢现在这种状况，他根本没搞明白为何这头狼会出现在这里，它来这里找自己是为了报仇吗？正这么想着白狼张口虚虚地咬住自己的脖子。  
肯定是来咬死自己的吧。周防释然地闭上眼睛，被咬死总比被活活烧死要好受一些吧。  
然而身上的野兽用舌头小心翼翼地舔了舔他的喉结，柔软的触感激起了些微的酥痒，周防疑惑地睁开眼想看看对方在干什么，白狼的舌头从脖子一路舔到胸前的凸起，舔得周防身上到处都湿漉漉的。  
“你是狗吗？”不过狗和狼好像有种说法是同源来着？周防抬手想推开它，因为这只狼舔得太痒了，然而白狼拿捏好力道轻轻咬着周防的手，舌头情色地舔弄着他的手指。  
白狼的体型真的太大了，如果所有的狼都这么大那岂不是很恐怖？狼的前腿扒在周防肩上努力地舔着他的脸，后腿则撑在周防大腿根两侧。  
周防下意识双腿曲起环上白狼的腰，他好像听说过这样可以从野兽身下脱身什么的，然而有什么硬物抵上了他的下身。  
同样为雄性，周防大概知道那是什么，只是没想到这匹狼会对人类发情，脑子里闪过草薙跟他讲过的古老传说，什么少女与狼结合平息狼神怒火，要将红发金瞳的纯洁少女献祭给狼群，周防原本还以为是狼群吃人肉之类的恶劣传统。  
白狼细密地将舌头探入周防的口中，周防只能凭着本能想着把对方的舌头推拒出去，然而只会让狼勾缠住搅动起更多的唾液。  
这样的单方面舔吻让周防差点窒息，待狼的嘴移开去舔弄胸部时才像是终于呼吸到了新鲜空气一样大口大口地呼吸着。  
清晰的布料被撕开的声音，周防眼睁睁看着这只狼咬住自己身上的布料用力撕扯开。  
“混蛋……别、别撕我衣服啊……”周防脑子还有些缺氧，推拒的手显得有气无力，更何况白狼的体重本就让他难以动弹。  
衣服被撕得破破烂烂的根本什么也遮不住，白狼低下头舔弄着周防的乳首，感受到乳粒又涨又硬，牙齿轻轻拿捏着力道碾磨着咬住吮吸，粗砾的舌尖与敏感的乳首摩擦挑起更多难以忍耐的细痒，周防被这只野兽反复戏弄不由得情动，嘴里泄出接连不断的呻吟声，不自觉地扭动腰挺起胸部放弃了挣扎。  
周防状似有些意乱情迷地抬起氤氲起水汽的鎏金色眼眸看了眼白狼，顺便看到破损的墙壁外明亮皎洁的月光，野兽舔吻出淫靡的水声在耳边回荡着。白狼一路舔吻着来到周防腿间，撕咬开裤子露出已经半勃的性器，又厚又软的舌头仔细地舔弄柱身，来回抚慰着顶端，阴茎不由得又胀大了几分。  
周防从来没被人碰过下身，自己也没有自慰过，不如说他根本不知道被舔弄这里会这么舒服，嘴里的呻吟声变得更加淫乱。狼并没有舔多久，而是看到从顶端冒出些白浊舔干净含在口中顺着舔到后穴穴口处。  
狼侧卧在他身旁，尾巴却在他的头那里，探长脖子舔着周防的后穴，周防在情欲的驱使下本能地将头埋进白狼毛茸茸的后腿间张口含住狼的性器吮吸。  
白狼的尾巴有一下没一下地拍打着地面，似乎很兴奋的样子。  
鼻间嘴里都是一股腥味，但同时还有一股野兽才有的味道，周防有些迷醉，明明只是只狼，为何会让他这么心动不已。  
后穴渐渐变得松软了下来，白狼再次调整位置，性器抵上穴口用力地捅进去。周防吃痛地叫出声，却又因为身体紧绷而显得短促，紧张地仿佛连呼吸都忘记了一样，周防只能发出甜腻的鼻音。  
等到悉数吃进去以后便不顾周防能否承受擅自抽插起来，从下身传来蚀骨的酥麻感，周防无力地躺在地面上任由身上的野兽在他身体里进出。穴口的皱褶被撑开抚平，湿热的甬道也严丝合缝地紧紧吸吮着白狼的柱身，野兽的力量很强大，每顶弄一次周防都觉得自己仿佛要去了，穴口不自觉地绞紧将交尾的刺激传递给白狼。  
柔软的穴洞里分泌出丰盈的粘液起到一个润滑保护的作用，嘴里也不间断地发出淫乱的短吟触动着白狼的心弦。  
野兽用它湛紫的眼眸神情地注视着它的配偶，头狼一生只会有一名配偶，这个红发金瞳的男人现在就是它的配偶了。  
体内不断叠加的情潮像是要寻找发泄口一样四处冲撞着，周防身体不住颤抖却又舒服地不能自已，整个人都变得奇怪了起来，抬手环上白狼的脖子渴求着想要更多。  
狼在他体内冲撞着即将达到高潮，性器猛地胀大了好几倍，将紧致的内壁完完全全地撑开，周防觉得自己小腹似乎都被顶得鼓起来了。  
一股一股的白浊从狼的生殖器口射了出来，周防脑子里只有“被填满了”这一个想法，仿佛整个人都变得淫乱了，而且后穴被精液填满的感觉好舒服。  
雄狼射精大概持续十分钟或三十分钟不等，这期间周防就一直持续在高潮中，身体不住痉挛却又欲罢不能，最后直到再也射不出东西来为止。周防的嗓子都喑哑了，脸上挂着泪痕可怜地像是被人玩坏的性奴。  
等到性器恢复正常大小白狼才从他的身体里抽出来，周防股间精液泛滥，松软的穴口流出淫靡的白浊。  
白狼低下头帮他清理干净，随后听到外面有动静，白色的耳朵动了动回头看到自己的族群站在外面迎接自己，走过来两只狼帮忙轻轻咬着周防让他趴在白狼的背上。  
按白狼的体型来说即使背着周防也不成问题。领头的首领走出洞穴仰起头对着月亮长长地嗥叫一声，随后是此起彼伏的狼嗥应和着自己的头领。  
周防现在有些疲累，连动手指都觉得困难，他趴在白狼的背上随着它的动作略微感到了颠簸，月色下狼群在头狼的带领下将头狼的配偶带回自己的栖息地。  
双手轻轻环住白狼的脖子防止自己跌下去，周防知道，只要他想现在就可以掐死这只狼，不过，鎏金色的眼眸半垂，自己还欠它一个人情，等还了再杀也不迟。

fin.


End file.
